Wish
by Sylistra the scholar
Summary: Just a nice warm-up back to the fandom. Songfic.


**A/N: I've been working on this songfic on and off for a long while. The song I am using is titled "Wish," and is by Alien Ant Farm. If you are not sure you know this song, it can be found on Tony Hawk proskater 3, most likely on youtube, and any other sites with music.  
**

**On another note, Writing Fair season has passed for me…and I am in the district competition, I do not know the results thus far, but my entry is posted on Fiction Press titled: Necronomicon. Please read it and review it…pwetty pwease?**

**Disclaimer: is at the bottom to avoid spoilers. Lawyers may proceed to the bottom of the page…if you dare (BUM BUM BUUUH).**

**

* * *

  
**

Sarah was not an ordinary girl. In fact there was never a time in her life she was considered normal. As a baby she loved dragons more then princesses, but all too soon loved the glitz royalty provided. As a toddler she dressed as a queen, never a princess. When she learned the magic of reading at an early age, as she was prompted by her mother before she left to pursue acting, Sarah spent every moment trapped in a book. One day she had unspeakably long hair, awaiting a prince; the next she believed she spoke with God and became a warrior of France. Other days she was a golem made in a evil sorceress' visage in order to do evil works, or she was a heroine saving a child from an 'evil' king. All of these characters she had personified at some point in her life. Some characters she experience more literally then others.

As she grew older she remained eccentric all the while she discovered many loves; writing - as it seemed so well accompanied with reading, art -despite her obvious lack of skill, and even music. Though her talents were not great in skilled, in some cases amazingly so, she was a lover of all things fantastical. Her brother was of little difference. Whether by choice, or over exposure to his sister, Toby was just like Sarah in all things with few exceptions; his physical appearance, sexual preference, he had excellent talent in singing, and song writing. So excellent that he sang lead for his own band.

When Sarah first heard his singing voice, and learned of his dreams of rocking out on the stage, Sarah supported him in full swing. Their parents, however were far more apprehensive on the subject. They felt he should get a medical or business degree. Sarah informed him that majoring in a career would be wise, and that he should minor in music, or communications.

Toby obtained the degrees so his parents were happy, and a few that made him happy. In the duration of his scholarly years, he was dubbed the "Karaoke King." A name that inspired laughter and suspicion in his older sister. After the mastery of his craft, and meeting his band mates they started recording. They earned money on the side while Toby worked at a law firm of sorts. He and his band played at a bar as a cover band that swiftly gained in popularity. They covered many classic bands: Aerosmith, Billy Idol, Billy Squier, Creedence Clearwater Revival, David Bowie, and other legendary artists.

When Toby turned 23 his band had their first concert. Held in a state of little consequence. Sarah was offered backstage passes and front row standings and seats, however she turned them down. She was after all, a smart girl and didn't want the sight her brother get flashed by some well painted, bra-less groupie branded in her memory. The thought was too awkward for comfort, so she bought tickets in the middle section with a few of her coworkers, as well as Toby's friends who thought of Sarah as the badass aunt or for some -mom. Some days she felt like Wendy, watching over lost boys. Hell, she even had a dashing villain in her life - though for not some time. Eagerly, she awaited her brother's performance, dressed in torn denim and worn leather. She patiently awaited for Toby's band to take stage.

Several new groups performed, few were better then Toby's rehearsal, those that were received bias scowls from the Williams woman. Knowingly, she stood out in her current crowd, Youngsters danced around her, all garbed in blacks and reds, most under the age of 30, none would even sniff their fortieth year for at least a lustrum and a half. Crow's feet had began an etch into Sarah's skin, and her black hair had a dyed grey streak, that complimented her aging, rather then attempting the eradication of it. Other then that she looked about the same as she did in her late 20s.

Sarah's eyes scanned the crowd when a particularly noisy piece was being performed. Suddenly Sarah felt unspeakably old as she remained static while watching youngsters banging their heads to a beat that was beyond Sarah's ears, a beat blanketed in heavy drums, screaming, and a surprisingly decent bass solo. Lights and lasers flashed, 'smoke' from dry ice held a strong scent in the air, among the thick scent of beer and pot. Sarah continued her observations throughout the song. Sarah felt an unsettling chill, the hair on her neck stood on its end, and she felt goose bumps rise along her arms. The air's density slightly shifted, the scent was more fresh and held a subtle scent of sandalwood and Elder blooms. Time slowed, lights dimmed. As if a predestined reflex, her eyes narrowed, only in an instant the feeling was gone. Fleeting. The World shifted back into its course unnoticed.

Before the Williams woman could change back into her plucky heroine persona she heard the beginning chords to Toby's song.

_Proud, proud is to hear it all yeah yeah_

_Proud ah proud, proud is to watch us fall yeah yeah_

The song sped up then, Sarah's eyes shone and she gave the patented cry of "Whoo!". The guitars and the drums continued their course, giving the crowd the pieces to dance in the stands.

_Make a wish, make a succotash wish_

_You live the pompous life_

_Throw kisses all the time_

_Make wishes don't break mine_

_Make a wish, make a succotash wish_

_You live the pompous life_

_Throw kisses all the time..._

_don't break mine_

Sarah couldn't help herself as she danced with the crowds. A part of her understood the lyrics and smirked appreciatively. Toby always loved Sarah's stories, especially the recounts of wishes and their consequences.

_Chime use to break my wish -yeah- , wish -yeah-, wish -yeah-_

Amongst the back of the tiny auditorium stood a lone figure, smirking as he watched the band perform. His penetrating gaze fell amongst the crowd.

_Ehhhh, won't you bring him back? not now_

_Chime use to break my wish_

_Won't you bring him back? not now_

The man held back a laugh as he watched a dark haired woman sing along with this particular set of lyrics. The nostalgia was so thick he could slice it and eat it, if he chose such actions. Though nostalgia had a drab flavor, for the most part anyway.

_Don't be low_

_Don't be low_

_Don't be low, you better watch the road_

Toby sang into the microphone, playing the guitar with a smirk on his face. He watched the first few rows filled with "hard core" fans, and groupies for random bands, none among his own. A sea of people dancing, and moving to his music. However among this ocean, towards the back of the small auditorium stood a character unmoving. His hair was pale, possibly platinum blonde, and his skin was just as cool. Any other features were indiscernible. Toby's eyes scanned the crowd as he hit the chorus, he spot Sarah, dancing, almost blending perfectly with the crowd. Despite the sweat forming from exposure to the stage lights, he felt a chill in the air. There might be trouble, he wasn't sure.

_Don't be low, you better watch the road_

Not long after, the song ended with the final chords ringing in the air, fading rapidly. Sarah decided she had enough of rock as the next band began a death metal cover of a song she liked too much for her to hear ruined. She began maneuvering her way through the crowd, mentally debating whether she should meet with Toby backstage, or call him later. She decided with the latter as she made her way to the back alleys

As she stepped onto asphalt and her warm breath could be seen on the air, she looked around before proceeding in the direction of her car in the parking lot. She heard the muffled music from the small concert and smiled proudly as she got out her phone and dialed Karen.

"How was he?" Karen eventually asked after the general pleasantries.

"Oh, mom he was badass -err sorry- he was really great. Everyone was dancing, he hit every note and the guitar work…he was awesome. Anyway, just thought I should let you know, hug Daddy for me," Sarah replied as she unlocked her car door.

"Will do, love you baby,"

"You too!" Sarah said reflexively as she closed her phone with a smile.

Sarah put on her seatbelt before checking her mirrors. She glanced at her makeup, before setting the rearview, witnessing a blonde man pass by in a trench coat. Sarah felt the chills again as she watched him stroll along the sidewalk. Narrowing her eyes again, Sarah set her gear in reverse. Backing up, she turned around before pulling to go past the man. Driving past she peaked at his face in the rearview mirror before slamming on the breaks.

The man couldn't help but jump a little when he heard the screeching breaks. He chuckled with realization, _Drat, I've been caught_, he sing songed sarcastically. He watched the woman fumble about with the seat belt and nearly fall out of her seat while he merely stood with his hands in his coat pockets. _Nonchalance thy name is Jareth_, he thought with a playful smile.

When Sarah actually managed to weasel her way out of the car she made a beeline for the smiling king.

"Y-you are here," Sarah gawked, Jareth merely nodded.

"Yes, yes I am, just enjoying an evening of music, perhaps later a little mayhem," Jareth muttered wistfully.

"I knew it! I knew it the instant you were in there…Gah…I got all of those creepy tinglies cause of you!" Sarah exclaimed with a shudder.

"I apologize for existing precious," Jareth replied with disdain.

"That wasn't what I meant, it was just weird, that's all,"

"Yes, well forgive me for not fainting with your flattery," Jareth replied with a mocking bow, before turning on his heel.

"Hey, wait up!"

"Hmm?"

"What did you think of Toby's performance?" Sarah asked nervously.

"He was good, very good. I think I might frequent these events more often. Most music I hear isn't nearly as energetic. It was refreshing," Jareth replied honestly, before yawning a little bit.

"Tired?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer to stay out here as long as possible before retiring back to Hell-err home," Jareth said stifling a laugh.

"Goblins make bad conversation I take it?"

With a sigh Jareth replied "Precious, you have no idea."

"So, you're not here on business, and you have time on your hands," Sarah stated thoughtfully, Jareth nodded.

"I don't have work tomorrow, so I have lots of time on my hands…and you're tired."

"Yes, but I can manage."

Sarah glanced at the ground for a moment, running her hands through her grey streak anxiously.

"Do Fae like coffee? Because I was wondering if you would want…to-uhh get coffee…" Sarah asked. _Smooth_, she thought.

"I would like that very much, Sarah," Jareth replied with a charming smile.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth, I do not own the song "Wish," I do not own the band 'Alien Ant Farm,' I do not know if any band members are or were ever named Tobias Williams, nor do I know of their origins. I certainly know the timeline is - in all likelihood- way off in regards to Alien Ant Farm's popularity. I also know that the age of the song "Wish," does not match Toby and/or Sarah's current age. This is prolly the most inaccurate piece I ever wrote, but just so you know, I **_KNOW_**. Don't Sue, or I will name you Mary, :D. Heh-heh, get it? Mary…Sue? (Buh-dum-tch)**

**A/N: The Allusion to Peter Pan:**

**I only know the Disney Version and the one with Robin Williams, so if anything seemed inaccurate, oops, I tried. And Yeah Hook may not seem dashing, but if you read the right fan fiction he is amazing so NYEH! If fangirls can make Ganondorf sexy, then I can think Hook is dashing.**


End file.
